Come Home
by PJLover1551
Summary: Nico di Angelo tries to run away again. Percy finds him and brings him home. (With much persuasion) Warning: This is slash, but there will be no smut.
1. Chapter 1

Nico was just lounging around, resting after another tiring shadow travel. He found yet another hotel to stay at before he made his final trip to a very different hotel. The Lotus Hotel and Casino. He had convinced himself that this was the best way to escape his life. He knew he could never belong anywhere. That was when the TV caught his eye, barely missing a photo he could swear was of himself. He turned up the volume and stared open mouthed at the news story flashing across the screen.

"_A young boy by the name of Nico di Angelo was finally found after declared missing for two months. He was spotted by a desk receptionist who immediately called in upon recognition…" _a news reporter was saying.

_Bang!_ The door was suddenly forced open to reveal a grinning Percy-_the one person it hurt too much to be around-_and a relieved looking Sally Jackson.

"Perc-…uhh…how did you..." He stuttered like an idiot before coming to his senses enough to bolt, but Percy was faster. He lashed out and clamped his whole body around Nico's arm, throwing him off balance and onto the floor. He struggled and tried to push Percy off, thrashing around and yelling profanities at him. Percy finally pinned him down and barely whispered his name._ "Nico…" _

He glanced at Percy's face and suddenly went limp at the sight of it. Percy's eyes were squeezed shut with fresh tears flowing down his cheeks and the most pained expression he had ever seen. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought Percy was dying or something.

"Perce?" Nico said questioningly, eyes glued to his face, unable to look away from the tragic beauty of it.

"Why…why would you do that? You can't…I can't…" Percy managed to gasp out. His eyes were open now, gazing intensely down at him. His heart nearly stopped and he suddenly became hyper-aware of Percy's body pinning him down, holding his hands on either side of his head. _Why did he have to be so strong?_ He blushed and looked away, hoping to change his train of thoughts.

"How did you find me?" He managed to get out after a long pause, struggling to get his hands free again. This time Percy loosened his grip, just barely, but enough.

Ms. Jackson spoke up, right beside him "We've been searching for you for the last two months, honey. We put your name and photo all over the news. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed." _When did she get there?_ He wondered to himself. Well it made sense about not knowing since he shadow traveled everywhere and didn't usually get rooms with cable. This time though, he had been particularly bored and tired. _Damn!_ He mentally cursed himself for being so careless.

"Percy get off me. I'm not going with you! You can't make me." He shouted and squirmed free, scrambling up and grabbing his aviator's jacket.

"You dumbass." Percy mumbled, getting up. "You really think we're letting you get away?" He continued, his voice raising. "You think _I'm _letting you go that easy? You're coming home with us! Deal with it Nico!" Percy fumed, another trait I had rarely seen on him_. But he's pulling it off so cutely. Shut _up_ brain!_

"Damnit why don't you ever talk to anyone? Why won't you ever let someone in? Maybe then you'd find friends, and stop having urges to run away from us! From me." Percy added that last part softly.

"Percy" Nico started, but didn't know what to say. "Perce, it's not you I'm running from. Well, I guess it is, but it's not like that…It's…something else." He trailed off lamely.

"There you go again. Just tell me Nico. Stop holding back your feelings." Percy said with an irritated tone.

"I like you Percy!" Nico blurted out, then mentally cursed himself again._ Damn brain, what's up with you today?_ "I like you." He repeated softly, sinking to the ground in defeat. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his forehead atop them. Curling up as small as he could.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder, and his head jerked up to find Percy's face inches from his. A smile was playing on the demigod's lips, fighting for control and winning. Percy sighed and threw his arms around Nico, clutching him as close as possible.

"_I like you too, Nico." _Percy whispered into his ear. Nico blushed and was aware again of Percy all over him. He glanced sheepishly at Ms. Jackson, and felt a rush of embarrassment. Percy didn't seem to notice though. In fact, he didn't seem to be aware of anything except Nico. _I could get used to this. _"That's why it hurts so much when you leave." Percy continued.

"Umm Perce?" Nico asked, not wanting to ruin the moment, but also not quite believing him. "What do you mean by _like_?"

"Hmmm" came Percy's response. "Well I mean that I want to hold you tight and never let you go."

This answer seemed to satisfy him for the time being. "Can you get off me now? I'd like to go home." Nico said quietly. Ms. Jackson just smiled to herself like she knew all this would happen, which she probably did. Percy pulled back enough to look at Nico's face, planted a kiss on his forehead and sighed in relief.

"Yeah buddy, let's go home." Percy pulled Nico up and into a hug before letting go and turning towards his mom, keeping one hand grasped firmly to Nico's. "Do you think we could stop somewhere to eat? Maybe get some gelato?" He turned back to Nico, "Would you like that Nico?"

Nico could only nod, unused to being paid so much attention. He couldn't meet Percy's eyes as he was led through the hotel, down to the car waiting for him. Percy got in the backseat and pulled Nico in after him, causing him to fall onto Percy. He blushed and sat up to put on his seatbelt, which was hard to do with one hand. _Yeah, I could _definitely_ get used to this._

Percy leaned in and whispered into Nico's ear _"You're so cute when you blush."_

That only caused Nico to blush deeper. Percy busted out laughing, and he was so cute that it gave Nico a burst of courage. _His turn_. He leaned into Percy's ear and whispered _"Your laugh is so cute."_

Percy blushed slightly, but kept laughing. _Damn_,_ he was going to have to work on that. _Nico sighed in defeat and leaned back against the seat, letting his head fall back. They rode in silence for a while, once Percy finally stopped laughing. _Why was he so cute?_ I just can't get him out of my head. Percy took that time to pull Nico's head in to rest on his shoulder. The hand that wasn't latched onto Nico's came up to play with his hair. The gesture soothed Nico and he started to drift off. He was just so tired…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boys, we're at the Gelato shop. What do you want?" Ms. Jackson startled him awake. This had to be weird for Percy's mom, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. Nico blushed and scrambled up when he realized he had sunk to lying down on Percy's lap.

"I'll have mint. Nico, what do you want?" Percy asked with a smile just for him. Nico lost his train of thought for a moment, before coming to his senses.

"Umm…I'll have mint too." Nico liked mint, because it reminded him of Percy.

"You copying me, di Angelo?" Percy asked with a smirk. Nico blushed, looking away.

"I always get mint." He mumbled.

"Really? Me too. It's my favorite." Percy said, rubbing Nico's shoulder absently.

They got their gelato and ate in the car, Percy talking with his mom. Nico just ate silently and listened to their conversation. Nico finished his gelato and leaned against Percy. He was so exhausted from running away, shadow traveling, and just _everything._

"Sleep Nico, I've got you." Percy said softly into Nico's ear. Nico fell asleep instantly, but of course it wasn't peaceful.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

He looked down at the sleeping boy, and couldn't help but grin. _Nico di Angelo, what are you doing to me? _He could barely suppress a grin every time the young demigod blushed, and now he was asleep on him! It was adorable the way he scrambled up when he realized he had fallen asleep on his lap. _Could this get any better?_ But of course, the moment ended when his mom broke the silence, obviously waiting until she was sure Nico was asleep.

"Percy, we should talk about this. We found Nico in a hotel, running away. He was planning to go to that Lotus Hotel wasn't he? He's been on the run for _two months_. This is more serious than one love confession can fix." Percy's mom said.

"It wasn't a love confession." Percy mumbled, blushing. He continued, more clearly. "Don't you think I know that mom? I lost him too, and I just got him back. But we will figure something out. He can stay with us for a few days before going back to camp right?" Percy asked, a hint of worry in his voice. _I can't leave Nico yet. I just got him back_.

"Of course honey. Just keep in mind that he _does_ need to go back eventually. Getting into a routine would help drastically in his situation. Especially if he made some friends…" His mom was silent for a second. "Did he tell you why he ran away in the first place?" She asked quietly.

Percy was silent for a long time. _No, he hadn't mentioned it. Why _had_ he run away?_

"No, he hasn't." Percy replied glumly.

_It _had_ been two whole months. What if Nico's problems had only grown in that long time away? What if I'm not enough of a reason for him to stay?_ Percy started to panic, shifting in his seat, and causing Nico to stir. Nico tightened his grip on Percy as if afraid he would disappear. _No. I don't think that's it. He just has to be eased into it_. Percy reasoned in his head. Suddenly, Nico's grip tightened again and he started shaking in his sleep. _He must be having a nightmare._ Percy thought. _Might as well wake him right?_

"Nico, wake up…Nico? Hey man, wake up!" Percy started shaking Nico harder, panic building up in his chest. "NICO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

Nico is jolted awake by Percy shaking his shoulders. His eyes widened, remembering his dream. He reached out for Percy and wrapped his arms around the older demigod, burying his face into Percy's chest.

"Percy..." Nico mumbled.

"Nico, what's wrong? Were you having a nightmare? Please, tell me. You didn't wake up right away." Percy asked worriedly.

Nico could only nod, not wanting to meet his eyes. The image from the dream still fresh in his mind. "It…it was pretty bad…" Nico managed to get out.

"You wanna talk about it?" Percy asked cautiously.

Nico shook his head "Not yet." He replied.

Percy stroked Nico's hair and just held him for a while. _How far have we traveled?_ Nico wondered briefly. It looked like New York, so they must be almost home by now. _Home. _Since when did he refer to Percy's apartment as home? _No, not even Percy's apartment. His_ mom's _apartment._ That reminded him…he sat up to address Percy's mom.

"Umm, Ms. Jackson?" Nico said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ms. Jackson, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay the night. I'll leave for camp tomorrow." Nico mumbled.

"Sweetie, it's no problem at all, really. I think you should stay with us for a few days." Ms. Jackson responded gently. "And call me Sally."

Nico had forgotten how kind Sally was. She was the most selfless person he knew. Except for Percy, of course.

"Okay" he answered quietly, tightening his grip on Percy's hand.

Percy looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. He just sat there comforting Nico, even though he didn't know the reason for his discomfort.

* * *

About an hour later, they pulled into the apartment complex and got out of the car. Nico stretched lazily and stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. He's been so cut off from the world these last two months, he wasn't really sure how to act. He stood aside awkwardly, waiting for Percy or Sally to make the first move. Percy broke the tension by wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulders and leading him towards the apartment.

"You know you shouldn't act so awkward around us. My mom will smother you until she thinks you're comfortable enough to share your whole life's story." Percy leaned in to whisper in Nico's ear. _"Though I wouldn't mind hearing about that."_

Nico stopped abruptly, remembering his nightmare. _Is Percy for real? This just seems too perfect._

"Hey Nico, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Why do you like me Percy? Did you lose a bet or something? I can't think of any other reason you would be so nice to me." Nico asked what his nightmare had been nagging at in the back of his mind.

Percy stared at him with hurt in his eyes. "Nico…you can't think…" Realization struck his face. "Nico, is that what your nightmare was about? I would never do that. I like you because…umm well…" Percy blushed and rushed out the next part. "Because I think you're cute and I'm always happy around you."

Nico and Percy stared at each other, mulling over what was just said_. Percy thinks I'm cute?_

Sally interrupted their staring contest to suggest they finish the conversation inside. She grabbed Nico and led him to their apartment, with Percy following behind. Sally unlocked the door and stepped inside. It felt musty, like it was not frequently in use. He wondered briefly why that was, before Sally spoke up.

"Percy, why don't you get Nico some water and go clean up your room real quick? Sorry it's such a mess dear, we've been coming and going since we started searching for you." Percy disappeared momentarily to get Nico some water and returned only to give the cup to Nico and rush off to clean his room.

"You know, he really does care for you sweetie. Why else would he have searched for you for two months?" Sally said when Percy was out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sally, I just don't know what to believe anymore. I never thought I would have friends, and I _definitely_ never thought someone would care enough to come look for me." Nico admitted. "It's just, being the son of Hades and all, everyone thinks I'm some sort of freak who enjoys being around the dead all the time. Or that I don't like the sun. I love the sun! It reminds me that there's something above the Underworld. Somewhere I can be myself, and not what my father wants me to be. Although, I don't have a home or family anymore..." He rushed on, unable to stop himself once he started talking.

"Oh honey, you can always stay here. Our home is your home anytime." Sally hugged Nico close. "That was really brave of you to admit that. Why don't you go talk to Percy? He's very worried about you. Okay sweetie?"

"Okay, thanks Sally." Nico nodded absently and headed towards Percy's room, thinking about what Sally just said. _I have a home now. Well, if I didn't screw things up with Percy, that is. _

Speaking of Percy, he walked in to find him sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face, fingers entangled in his hair.

"Perce? You okay? I uh wanted to talk to you." Nico said softly, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy's head snapped up and he swiped his hand across his eyes, wiping away his tears. He scooted over so Nico could sit down.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What's up?" Percy tried to sound casual and failed.

"Haha" Nico laughed nervously, "You're doing what I do. Not talking about your feelings." Nico said, bumping Percy's shoulder to try to lighten the mood a bit.

"I just…don't understand how you could think that about me…I know it seems sudden, but I do like you Nico. Have for a while now actually…" Percy said, falling back on his bed and dramatically draping his arm over his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said Percy. I just never expected that. I've liked you for a while too. Since I met you, in fact. And it seemed too good to be true that you liked me back. I'm sorry for freaking out and I'm especially sorry for running away." Nico finished, falling back too.

"Hey umm Nico?" Percy asked softly.

"Yes?" Nico answered hesitantly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Percy asked again.

"You just did…but sure." He answered warily.

"Why did you…run away…exactly?" Percy managed to get out.

_Anything but that question!_ Nico wanted to say, but instead just sat there in silence for a while. He really didn't want to get into this now, or even ever. He thought maybe Percy had fallen asleep, but then Percy suddenly sat up and looked at Nico. _Damn _he thought.

"Yeah, umm…you know, I'm kind of thirsty now. I'm going to get my water." Nico tried to get up, but Percy grabbed his hand.

"Nico. Why did you run away? Please tell me." Percy tightened his grip on Nico.

Nico sighed heavily and sat back down. "I ran away because I thought I would never fit in anywhere, but I was too scared to end my life. I know, the son of Hades, scared of death. How ironic, but I'm still just a kid. I am only human after all. So I thought I would go to the Lotus Hotel where I could at least lose myself in games and have no sense of time." Nico was interrupted by Percy suddenly throwing his arms around him.

"Nico! I didn't know it was that serious. It's not ironic at all! Please don't ever think like that again! I am here for you as long as you need me." Percy said, his voice cracking from crying. _Maybe he truly does like me. If that's the case, then that would make me unbelievably happy._ Nico thought, his eyes watering.

"Thank you, Percy. For everything." Nico whispered, hugging Percy back.

They lie there hugging and mumbling a few random comments here and there until they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
